Random
by Escaped Ninja
Summary: JUst a short one-shot I wrote when i was bored. Basically Harry is the reincarnation of a shinigami and he is killed and his sister came to find his incarnation. this stroy is crap and I know it.


Annalya was waiting for her brother, Kai, to return when Kai's captain walked up to her looking grim, but Lya saw beyond the look and saw a look of pride, as if he had just done something good. "Lya, I hate to tell you this, but your brother was killed by the hollow we went to destroy" He said to her remorsefully.  
"NO!" Lya yelled "He can't be" She sunk to the floor, ears falling down her pale cheeks.  
"I am very sorry" he said. He patted her back lightly before walking off. Once he had left a thought came to her 'My Zanpakutou' she got to her feet tears leaving tracks on her face 'If he was killed by a hollow then it can't have been twelve hours ago that he died, I can bring him back!' "Return, Hirecatsu" She said. As she finished the words, she looked for the slightly familiar pull that told her the soul came back, but it didn't come. 'Cat?" she questioned her Zanpakutou.  
'Lya, you know it can only be twelve hours, no more'  
'But then it mustn't have been a hollow that killed Kai then. In fact he would have to have been killed right outside the Seireitei. It was Aizen' she concluded. Anger flared through her body.

Lya walked up to Aizen and whispered "You killed my brother, why?"  
"He was figuring out my plan, and now that you have figured that it was me who killed your brother I will have to kill you too" He replied and launched at her his Zanpakutou unsheathed in a flash.  
"No" she whispered and blocked his attack 'Lya, say it.' Lya heard Hirecatsu say in her mind. 'Say what?' she asked. 'The words will come, just say it.' was Hirecatsu's vague reply. Lya blocked Aizen's attacks for a second before shouting "Burn the frosted plains, Hirecatsu" Aizen looked shocked, Lya was, after all, a fourth division healer, her Zanpakutou had no offensive reiatsu. He stared at the way her Zanpakutou turned into ice before getting a cover of fire. The ice was unaffected by the fire. As she released this form of Shikai other members of the Seireitei came to investigate the strong amount of reiatsu coming from the area. "Who is that?" someone asked looking at Lya.  
"That would be Annalya of the fourth division, how she got that Zanpakutou I am unsure." Hitsugaya- taicho replied. After he said this Lya noticed that other shinigami had gathered. She gasped before running to the gate to the real world (A/N: The name escapes me at this moment), before anyone could stop her she jumped through her now grey kimono flowing after her. Once she left Aizen spoke up saying "I never thought she would be one to turn rouge" everyone nodded in agreement.

When Lya arrived in Karakura she took notice of her kimono "Great, I'm now considered a rouge" she muttered before heading off towards Urahara's shop. When she arrived Urahara walked up to her and said "Wow, of all the shinigami to ten rouge, you were the one I least expected. I take it you will need a gigai."  
"Yes, but first I need to train in my Shikai"  
"I thought your Shikai was healing and being able to bring a soul back from within 12 hours of their death"  
"Yeah, I have a new one"  
"O.K. follow me to the training ground then." Lya followed him to the underground training area and looked at the vast space. "Wow" was all she could say.  
"Now, let's see this new Shikai."  
"Fine" Lya almost whispered "Burn the frosted plains, Hirecatsu" Hirecatsu turned into her Shikai shocking Urahara.  
"Well that is some Shikai Lya" he said "What do you plan to do once you have her fully controlled and possibly at bankai level?"  
"I am going to find my brother's reincarnation"  
"Ahh, so you will need a gigai"  
"I already said that" was her short reply.

Months passed and Lya controlled her Shikai and learned most of her attacks. "I must be off now; I will find my brother, thank-you for your hospitality"  
"You are welcome Lya, bye"

_Elsewhere_

Harry Potter sat bolt upright in his bed slightly confused about his dream. He was in a peaceful place a girl that looked like his twin was there as well only she kept calling him Kai. The strangest part was that he had sword, a good looking one too, but he had never touched a sword before that he could remember and he also had a wand now to use as his weapon. This dream he had wasn't the first but after this one a voice echoed in his mind 'Harry' it called.  
"Who are you?" Harry said out loud "What is your name?"  
'my name is …..' the voice answered.  
"I didn't hear what it was."  
'you are not ready then' was its reply before fading away. Harry looked confused for a minute before he brought himself back to reality, he had been having the dreams since he first found out that he was a wizard 3 years ago on his 11th birthday. He pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to concentrating on the final task that was to be held the next day.

Harry and Cedric both grabbed the cup before being transported to the graveyard where Cedric was killed by Voldemort. Harry started battling Voldemort but his wand was knocked out of his hand, Voldemort cast the final spell and Harry help up his hand to the side of his head as if he were holding a sword that would block the attack, he waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the sword from his dreams in his right hand, then he heard it again, the voice from earlier call 'Harry, say my name'  
"But I don't know what it is" he replied. 'you don't need to know it, it will come naturally' after hearing this, a name sprang to Harry's mind he shouted "Brighten the howling wind, Miorashi" the sword in his hand started glowing and the wind picked up, howling around Harry's lithe form. He pointed his sword at Voldemort who was blown backwards. He stayed where he was in case any of the death eaters tried to attack, when he went to attack again he heard a familiar voice on the wind call out "Burn the frosted plains, Hirecatsu" Then all of a sudden a flame came through the wind and put a barrier between him and the death eaters. A girl jumped through the flames and grabbed Harry's hand "Kai, we have to get out of here" she said hurriedly.  
"What? My name is Harry not Kai, and I can't leave Cedric here. His father will be devastated"  
"Cedric would be the dead kid then"  
"Kid! He's older than you"  
"I'm older than I look"  
"O.K. I believe you, but I am still not leaving his body here"  
"Fine, let me just…" Lya trailed off and went in search of Cedric's soul, noticing the broken chain she shook her head, she found him by the cup, his broken chain coming out of his chest.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am Lya, you need to move on" Lya replied softly.  
"I'm not going anywhere" he said sharply.  
"You're dead, you can't re-enter your body as your chain of fate has broken, but maybe I can heal It."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm gonna try something, follow me" Cedric followed her confused. When they reached his body Lya unsheathed Hirecatsu and whispered "Return, Hirecatsu" and waved her sword over the broken chain. Nothing happened. She scowled and tried again this time saying "Heal, Hirecatsu" the chain snapped itself together and Lya smiled "You can return now, just step in"  
"What did you do?"  
"I used the healing powers of my Zanpakutou, which is what Kai has"  
"I already told you, my name is Harry, not Kai" Harry snapped at Lya "Who are you anyway?"  
"I am Annalya Faeore, rouge shinigami, former member of the fourth squad of the gotei 13" Lya replied. Cedric looked confused while Harry had a look of recognition on his face. "You, Kai, were a part of the 5th squad before your captain killed you. Your captain is a traitor and his name is…"  
"Aizen" Harry ended hate lacing his voice.  
"Yes you remember. Now we have to go, my flames are burning out"  
"One more thing Lya, your Zanpakutou was a healing blade, what happened?"  
"No idea, let's go" the three ran to the cup and grabbed it. Once they arrived at the stands everyone cheered, but no one noticed Lya standing there, until someone yelled intruder and pointed at Lya who automatically drew Hirecatsu. She was about to release her but Harry interrupted.  
"She's not an intruder, she saved me"  
"Harry, you don't know her she could evil" Dumbledore said trying to convince Harry that she was not to be trusted.  
"I know she is not evil and the name is Kai now, I remember who I was before Aizen killed me. That reminds me, Lya, why is your kimono that of a rouge?"  
"I got angry and attacked Aizen, the traitorous bastard."  
"So now your rouge?"  
"Yep, and I am almost as fast as Urahara Kisuke with my shunpo" Lya replied excited.  
"Wow" was all Harry said in reply.  
"Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Someone who came to find her brother and now that I have done so will make sure he still has control over Miorashi." Lya replied "Is there a place we can train, I would also like to achieve bankai soon"  
"Harry?" A female voice asked.  
"Hermione, this is Lya; she is my long lost sister of my past life in the Seireitei"  
"Say-ray-tay?"  
"No, it's Seireitei; it's the after, well the Rukongai. The Seireitei is where the shinigami live, I was a shinigami and Lya is rouge. A shinigami that left the Soul society for whatever reason, hers was because my old taicho killed me"  
"You were killed by whom?" Ron asked coming up to them.  
"My old captain, Aizen, I found out that he was going to betray the Seireitei."  
"Kai, I think you've said enough" Lya stated "So is this a school or something here?"  
"Yes it's a school and these are my friends, Ron and Hermione"  
"Nice to meet you" Lya greeted.  
"What's with the sword? Both you and Harry have one" Ron asked.  
Lya sighed "Their not swords, their Zanpakutou's, mine is called Hirecatsu and Kai's is Miorashi"  
"You named them?" A new voice said, everyone looked in that direction and saw Draco Malfoy waltzing over.  
"No, they already had names and you don't want to get on the wrong side of our shikai's. " Harry replied bored.  
"What the hell is a Shikai, and why does newbie call you Kai?" Malfoy asked trying to sound tough, but his curiosity showed through.  
"Kai was Harry's name before Aizen killed him. Shikai is the first release of the Zanpakutou; I plan to try for my bankai, the second release, soon." Lya replied "What is your name anyway?"  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
"Nice to meet you Malfoy-san, I am Annalya Faeore."  
"What was that thing you put on the end of Malfoy's name?" Ron asked.  
"I from Japan, it is a Japanese honorific, you put san on the end of peoples last names that you don't know, but it is sama for one you respect greatly, for people you know well you use their last or first name with Chan for girls and kun for boys" Lya replied.

The group went back up to the castle after Professor Moody was taken in for being Barty . Draco was following behind keeping his eyes on Harry's back. Lya was the only one who noticed this. 'I think the young Malfoy has crush on Kai, don't you Cat?'  
'Yes I do agree Lya, time for some match making' For the rest of that year, which was about 2 weeks, Lya and Cat started devising plans to get Harry and Draco together. At the end of year feast Dumbledore invited Lya to come and learn as a student for the next year. Lya politly declined


End file.
